


Honeymoon Suite

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Real Madrid CF, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio gives James and Toni the key to the honeymoon suite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon Suite

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Krodriguez smut, guys :(

Toni should have known that something is off when Sergio hands him his and James' hotel room key. "Have fun," the Spanish grins gleefully. He only knows the reason of Sergio's cheerfulness after he opens the room door.

The room is large, with one (one!) king sized bed, and the bed has rose petals scattered all over it.

They've been given a honeymoon suite.

"I," he tries to say something, but is totally dumbfounded.

"The staff told me about this room," Sergio suddenly appears behind them. "Some poor guy was ditched by his soon to be bride at the last minute. They haven't even clean up the roses, so I thought, of course, you guys can use this room so the staffs' efforts aren't wasted." he pushes Toni and James into the room.

"Don't be shy, it's soundproofed!" then he slams the door close.

Toni doesn't know what to say. Ever since he moved to Real Madrid, for some reason his teammates are always trying to jokingly matchmaking him with James. And now he's... not really sure anymore that they were joking.

"So, uh," James says uncertainly. "Do you want to get another room?"

"Well," Toni walks to the mini-fridge. "The fridge is stocked full, though," he says as if that explains everything.

"Oh god, there's a jacuzzi!" James yelps excitedly. He runs toward the bathroom, then looks back at Toni.

"We're staying, yes?" he says with the most adorable puppy eyes that Toni has ever seen, so Toni can only gulp and nod at him.

The german manages to get most of the roses off the bed (straight into the trash bin because he's tidy like that), but as soon as he places his ass on the fluffy bed, he realizes something.

The bed is facing the bathroom, which is only walled by a clear glass panel. Anyone who is on the bed get a nice, HD fullview of what's going on in the jacuzzi and bathroom.

Vaguely, Toni thinks that he should be grateful that the toilet is in its own separate, walled with real wall, room. More non-vaguely, the image of a naked James taking a shower invades his mind. Water pouring onto his perfect skin, down into his perfect ass...

His blood is trying to rush excitedly to his cock, so he recalls that one time Ancelotti was drunk out of his ass and walked around the hotel in his underwear.

Just when his cock is calming down a bit, James takes off his clothes. And pants. And underwear.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Toni asked with an increasingly high pitched voice.

"Skinny dipping!" James runs into the jacuzzi. He steps in and sighs contently. "It's great. Come and join me," he says to Toni.

"No, I'm fine," Toni says as he turns the tv on, trying to distract his mind. "Your loss," James says.

Toni spends the next agonising ten minutes trying hard not to look at the jacuzzi. His resolution is tested when James gets out of the jacuzzi, but then he quickly get a bathrobe.

James then walks to the bed, and Toni realizes that he doesn't want to be in the bed with James, who only wears bathrobe, so he gets up and mumbles something about taking a shower.

It shouldn't be a big deal, Toni thought. They see each other naked in the locker room all the time.

But still, as he peels off his clothes one piece at a time, he looks back to the bed.

James is staring at him, with lust apparent in his eyes.

And Toni realizes that he likes that.

What the hell, Toni thinks and he drops his underwear. It's not everyday he thinks about flirting with his teammate, but...

He starts the shower and let the hot water washes his body. He slowly lather the soap onto his arm, knowing that James will be focusing on it. He puts extra attention to his butt, and especially...

Toni moans as he massages his own asshole. He circles his finger around it, and gasps as it penetrates him.

He rests his back on the glass panel, knowing that James will get a good view from the bed. He adds another finger and starts scissoring himself, and at the same time uses his other hand to start jacking off.

Toni stretches his hole open and James can't stand it anymore. He goes to the shower and says, "need help with that?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Toni says as he grabs James' bathrobe and takes it off. James takes the liquid soap that Toni uses and quickly lathers his hands with it, then swiftly puts his fingers inside the German, continuing where he has left off.

Toni moans and bucks up into James, making James' cock stands even harder. James then pushes Toni into the wall, and bends him so he presents his ass nicely to James. He spreads Toni's legs apart and without any delay, slams his cock into Toni's hole.

Both of them moan from the sensation. The sexual tension that's been build up since they entered the room, no, since they knew each other is let off in every thrust James makes.

James reaches to Toni's cock and jerks him off, making the German's knees buckle. As he reaches his peak, Toni involuntarily squeezes James' cock. It doesn't take long before James follows suit and cums inside Toni's ass.

For a few minutes, there is only the sound of them breathing. But then slowly they come into their senses. They look into each other rather awkwardly. Toni (kind of) laughs.

"So... What happens now?" he asks rather uncertainly.

"Well," James scoops the water to wash the remnant of the soap from their body. "We can clean up, go to sleep and pretend none of this ever happened," he says, "Or we can clean up, rest a bit and do it again? Properly, in bed?" the hopeful tone is evident in his voice.

Toni smirks, "In the jacuzzi too?"

James smiles seductively, "Wherever you want, whichever way you want."

Toni grins as he lifts James up and carries him to the bed. It's going to be a long night.


End file.
